Bone Chilling Delivery
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 07 |airDate= 7th January 2029 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= The Devils You Know |nextEpisode= Introduction to Competition }} is the seventh episode of Happy Hill. Synopsis Certain people prepare for the competition by preforming a free style rap battle. Lune and Negan form a team. Plot A music player beats out some tunes, a hand reaching down to turn the volume up higher. Cheers and whoops are heard. Jayme sits at the beach as Arianna approaches from behind, she sighs and sits next to him as he pulls sand into his hands and lets it fall through his fingers. She complains about the talent show and how it might go south this year, but Jayme just tells her it'll be fine. They sit and watch the sunset together. Lune whoops as Miguel cracks his knuckles, rolling his neck as he stands in a ready stance. Noah glides infront of him, kicking up his heelies and furrowing his eyebrows. Miguel takes a large gulp of breath before spitting out some hot fire in the form of a rap. Noah returns something right back, Nicholas, Purry, Lune and Jamie yelling from the sidelines, utterly thrown back by the litness. Maria and Austin sit together on the stage as Andrew fumbles about behind them, dropping his materials and making a mess, yelling at thin air. Austin talks to Maria about how they could have been discovered. Maria just says that she doesn't know and offers to help him look for whoever did it. Austin thanks her, but says if he ever finds out who did it, he would probably slap them. Maria gulps, nervously laughing. M: I could rap up a storm, but I won't for your sake. N: My on-time delivery will make your head ache Miguel and Noah continue to spit hot fire back and forth at eachother, setting the whole place on fire with rapping litness. Maria and Austin arrive just in time to watch Noah falter, accidentally failing to rhyme his verses and Jamie and Purry both simultaneously yell he's out. Nicholas and Lune yell at them both as Miguel and his crew celebrate. Purry wipes the sweat away from her forehead. Austin scoffs, saying that rapping is lame. Maria says she loves it, but it isn't really her type of battle. Arianna falls asleep against Jayme, snoring into his shoulder. He pats her head slightly as he yawns loudly. Maria arrives at the beach, noticing the town and approaching them. She asks if she can talk alone with Arianna, who wakes up at the sound of Maria's voice. Arianna and Maria walk away a little and Maria asks her to help her with something. Negan chaps on an unmarked door, the identification number being painted over with white, a simple red 'X' painted over it. The door opens into a dark room, a woman opens it, Lune. Negan walks inside. Luke arrives at the rap battle as they're taking a break. Austin tells Luke that there's nothing much to see here and instantly asks if he ratted them out to Noah. Luke rolls his eyes and tells him that he did no such thing, although Austin doesn't exactly trust Luke's words. Miguel tells Austin to lay off, as it's just a game and nobody has to get salty over it. Noah runs over to Luke, excited he's here. Luke apologizes to Noah for trying to form an alliance against him in the show, Noah tells him it's okay and pats him on the back, which Luke finds discomforting. Negan and Lune sit opposite eachother, just finished talking. Negan nods. "Let's do it. Let's form the greatest team they've ever seen." The episode ends with a ripple of water coursing through the fountain. Credits *Miguel *Noah *Lune *Nicholas *Purry *Jamie *Arianna *Jayme *Maria *Austin *Andrew Trivia